Hold On
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: "Cause an empty room can be so loud, it's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on." "When you love someone, and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith, restart, just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on."


**Hiya boys and girls! I'm back with another one-shot! The idea of this came to me when I was listening to a Jonas Brothers' song. I fell in love with this song and I miss the old Disney singers and stars like the Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, Dylan and Cole Sprouse and others. I hope you guys enjoy the one-shot! **

**Song used: Hold On by Jonas Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

******No One's POV**

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Since King Brady has left the island, everyone has been extremely sad and upset, even with the arrival of the long lost triplet king Boz. Mikayla and King Boomer spend most of their time together being depressed about Brady's leaving. Boz always tries to comfort his brother and the guard girl but never really can succeed in doing so. He's tried countless times to get the two moving and actually being happy about life for once, but has failed each and every time. Once Boz actually found Boomer's phone and tried calling Brady, only to find that the call went to voicemail. After this had happened, Boz gave up on trying to help everyone. He hadn't known Brady very well. In fact, he knew nothing about him other than what he had been able to coax out of Boomer about him. Boz had seen pictures and heard about the adventures his two brothers had gone on, but he still didn't know much about his other brother. Because of this, Boz couldn't understand what his friends were feeling. He tried to help but since he didn't know what could actually help them he never could find what would make them happy.

On the other hand though, King Brady was far worse than his brother or his love. Once he had reached Chicago in his air balloon he had crashed and couldn't get the balloon fixed since he lived in the city after all. There was an old abandoned dance studio in town that Brady always visited and stayed at for a few hours. Brady would always take his songbook and a pen to try and clear his mind, but it never worked. He would always wind up just sitting in the empty room, pictures and memories of Kinkow flying in front of his eyes. He never knew that an empty room could be so loud and filled with so many thoughts and memories as they flew around in his mind. He did find out however that even if he sat there, tears running down his cheeks, he still couldn't escape his past and his misery at being away from those he loved. When he would come home after a couple of hours of being away with red eyes and tear stains on his face his Aunt and Uncle would always worry about his being and his sanity. They knew that being away from everyone back home was slowly torturing and killing him on the inside. As much as his Aunt and Uncle wished they could do something to help their boy, they couldn't. When Brady had left Kinkow, he had accidently taken the laptop that he and Boomer used for Skype with their Aunt and Uncle. Since Brady had done this, Boomer had no way of contacting him.

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_Don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

After Brady had left, it took Mikayla about a day to realize she loved him. Once she realized this she also thought of what Brady might have felt when he heard her and Candace talking in the jungle that night. Mikayla had thought that if it had been the other way around, her flirting with him all the time and her having heard Brady and Boomer having the same conversation she had with Candace that dreadful night, she would have been heartbroken to hear the conversation and to realize the person she loved would never love her back unless she grew up for them and became who they wanted her to be, not who she was and enjoyed being. Brady had always put up with everything she had thrown at him such as her endless rejections, injuring him from time to time, even saying they weren't friends anymore. Brady had loved her through it all and she had made him leave to become something she didn't want him to be. She loved the old Brady, the one who would always make her laugh with his silly jokes and goofy behavior. She wouldn't have changed their old life for anything in the world. Of course, in order for her to realize what she had, she had to lose it first. If she would have realized sooner that Brady actually loved her and only joked around because that was his personality then she wouldn't have lost him because of some silly rumor. Now, Mikayla regrets taking that shift and running into Candace, for if she had not, then Brady would most likely still be on the island, with her.

Brady however, when he had been on Kinkow and had overheard Mikayla and Candace's conversation, his heart had been shattered immediately. At that moment he honestly had believed that this time, despite all of Mikayla's rejections, this one had truly broken him. He left the island, not just because Mikayla said she wouldn't date him because he was too immature, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to face her after hearing her conversation. Brady had been extremely upset that Mikayla wouldn't love him because of who he was, but would only love him if he was what she wanted. He couldn't just push away all of his feelings for her that had built up. He had to be what she wanted. Otherwise, Brady would never be with her the way he wanted to, not just friends, but more. Brady hopes to return to the island one day so he can be with Mikayla, but until he can find a way to contact his brother he can't find a way home.

**Mikayla POV**

I miss him. I want him to come back. That night in the jungle should have never happened. If Candace would have left me alone about liking him or if I wouldn't have taken that shift on that night, then Brady would still be here, with me. I'll admit to maybe liking him but that's all I'm going to say. If there was any way I could bring him back I would. If I could take back that dreadful night, I would. I love Brady the way he is, not all grown up or anything. I love the fact that he can make me laugh extremely easy, especially when I'm having a bad day, or the fact that he still put up with me after all I put him through, and I blew it. If I would have stopped being so stubborn and just admit I liked him then he would still be here, with all of us on Kinkow.

_Oh Brady, please come back._ I thought as I glanced up at the sky, wishing that I could see a hot air balloon carrying a raven-haired bot back to Kinkow. "Cause an empty room can be so loud, it's too many tears to drown them out, so hold on." I heard someone softly sing behind me. I whirled around to find Brady standing there. He then continued singing. "When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love. Have faith, restart and just hold on." I smiled before running over and hugging him. "Brady, you're back." I mumbled into his chest. "Like I said Kayla, when you love someone, have faith and restart." He murmured back. "Please stay here. Don't leave again. Please." I whispered, still hugging him with my face buried in his chest. "I won't Kayla. Never again." He whispered back before we pulled away and smiled at each. We then leaned in for a kiss, something I never thought I'd be able to do with him again. "Just always remember Kayla,"

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_Don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

"Hold On."

* * *

**Done! I don't think this is really one of my best works. I hope you guys liked it, nonetheless. Like I said before, love the song. I recommend looking it up. It's called Hold On by Jonas Brothers. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
